


Christmas Eve

by drfangirl



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfangirl/pseuds/drfangirl
Summary: Mulder & Scully spend Christmas Eve together...





	Christmas Eve

Mulder knocked on Scully's door, shuffling his feet as he waited for her to open it. He was was shivering a bit, but he was unsure if it was from nerves, or because of the snow that had started to fall outside on his way to her apartment. He buried his hands into his pockets, until his right one found the small box he had wrapped earlier that day. His thumb stroked the paper as his heart skipped a beat, and Scully opened the door, slightly flustered with an oven mitt on her right hand. He kissed her cheek as he walked into her apartment, which was very warm, and smelled of freshly burnt cookies. Shrugging off his coat, onto her couch, he made sure to bury the small box as deep into his pocket as possible, in the hopes that Scully would not find it.  
He wandered into her kitchen, as she was scraping the last of the Christmas cookies off of a baking tray. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and buried his face into her hair. She smelled sweeter than usual, and he was soon looking into her blue eyes, tilted up at him and crinkled with the smile that played on her lips.   
"Hi," he said as he leaned in for a kiss, and she met him halfway, "hey." Her lips tasted like sugar, definitely the Christmas cookie dough she had tried before she baked it. Deepening the kiss, he pushed Scully against the countertop, making sure to move the tray and cookies out of their way, as he lifted her up onto it. He moved to her neck, gently sucking on skin, until he reached her collarbone, and began to push aside her shirt. "Mulder, stop," she said as he continued to move down her chest. Her hands pressed into his chest, and he stopped, reluctantly pulling back and picking her up off the countertop. "We have all night," she murmured as she began picking up the cookies and placed them in a container.   
He plucked one from the cooling rack as he wandered to her couch, glancing at her television, which had been playing "A Miracle of 34th Street." A small Christmas tree stood next to the television, decorated with colored lights and some family ornaments. He was grateful she decided to spend Christmas Eve with him, rather than her family, as his Christmas Eves tended to be spent alone, in an undecorated apartment, eating a television dinner. Scully plopped down onto the couch next to him, and he wrapped his arm around her. This was her first Christmas after the cancer, and he held her closer, thankful that after everything she had overcome, she was still right there next to him.   
"Faith is believing in things when common sense tells you not to," the television said, breaking Mulder's train of thought, as Scully turned to look at him. He had a feeling she would have singled out this line, one that she had joked about years before in regards to the X-Files. She had a half smile on her face as she turned down the volume on the television, and laced her fingers into his. "Mulder, I know this is going to be very cliché but I wanted to thank you for having faith in me and my recovery, and being with me through everything... you're the reason I'm here today and I don't think I can ever express how grateful I am..." tears slowly fell down her face. "I know it's not me to be this cheesy, but I've been thinking about this all week and I wanted to let you know how I felt." She didn't have to say it, Mulder already knew, but he welcomed the vulnerability.   
"Scully, I know," he murmured wrapping his arms around her, letting her wipe the remainder of tears onto his sweater. She squirmed upward and her lips met his. He immediately deepened the kiss, as she leaned down, pressing his head into the couch pillow. She continued to straddle him, her hair tickling the sides of his face, as she nipped at his tongue. Her hips ground into his waist, and she could feel him respond underneath her. His hands stroked her waist, moving upward to cup her breasts. He reached down to remove her shirt, when she stopped him, pulling away from his lips. "Mulder... I don't want to do this on the couch." He reluctantly, but understandingly removed his hands- their romantic relationship had progressed slowly, not unlike their work partnership, and they had both agreed to wait until Christmas Eve to have sex. Scully wanted it to be special, and after the year she had, Mulder could not disagree. 

After pouring two glasses of wine, Scully sat back on the couch, offering one to Mulder, while taking a generous sip of her own. While she was pouring the drinks, Mulder had searched through her CD collection, settling on Frank Sinatra Christmas classics, which played quietly in the background. His hand massaged her back, sending anticipatory goosebumps down her spine, as they watched the snow fall outside. She finished her glass of wine, turned to Mulder, and met his gaze, leaning forward to kiss him. It was soft and simple, saying more than they could ever verbally communicate. Mulder placed his glass on the coffee table and turned all his attention to her, lifting her up, and carrying her to the bedroom. He placed her on her bed, lips never breaking contact, and placed both arms on each side of her, continuing the kiss. He was heavy, but it was a welcome weight, as their lips continued to meet. Her room was cold, but his warmth, and her anticipation, made her feverish, as Mulder began to kiss her neck, he reached her collarbone and nibbled at it, indicating that she would be wearing a turtleneck to her family's holiday gathering the day after. His hands found the hemline of her shirt, and he lifted it above her head, until she lay in front of him wearing only a black bra, one that she had specifically picked out for this moment. Her skin was pale, luminescent in the blue-ish streetlights outside. She was skinnier than he remembered from the few times he had saw her naked, he could see the outline of each rib along her side, and he continued to stare at her in awe, until she moved his hands to her back to unhook her bra. It easily came off and Mulder instantly went to her chest, his warm hands cupping her breasts, as she started breathing heavily underneath him. His mouth then went to her chest, sucking and licking her nipples, as her fingers ran down his back, reaching to take his shirt off. He complied and they were chest to chest, the scratch of his hair sending goosebumps down her body. He pressed his body down into her, as his mouth played with one breast, while the other traced down her stomach, to the waistband of her pants. His mouth followed, kissing her ribs, and licking her stomach, as he reached right above the button of her jeans. Looking at her before proceeding, and getting the approval he needed, he unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, pushing them down her legs and onto the floor. She was wearing a lacy pair of black panties, matching her bra, and Mulder groaned when he realized they were soaking wet. He removed his pants, which were becoming more constricting the further he progressed with Scully, and they both looked at each other, Scully dripping wet and Mulder painfully erect through his boxers. Scully reached toward him, snapping the waistband of his boxers as she pulled them down, freeing his erection. She felt her heart skip a beat when she saw him, and she reached out her hand and stroked him, the warmth pulsing in her hand, as she began to move up and down. He groaned and she lifted him into her mouth, "Jesus, Scul..." she began to move up and down, licking and sucking him, as he closed his eyes relishing in the feeling he'd waited so long to experience.   
His hands moved down to her panties, sliding them down her legs, and his hand found her slick center, inserting a finger into her, while his thumb massaged her folds. He felt her body tense up under him and she fell onto the pillow behind her, releasing him with a pop. "Mulderrrrr don't stop." He hadn't planned on it, and he continued until her orgasm ended. When her breathing returned to normal, Mulder slid down her body parting her thighs, taking all of her in. She tasted better than he could have ever imagined, sweet and Earthy. Her hands pulled at his hair and she moved her hands down to massage her clit. Her breathing became heavy again, as she pulled his head up to hers. Their lips met again and she reached for his member, massaging it with her hand, before quickly inserting inside her. They sighed at the contact, she was tight and hot as Mulder began to slowly move in and out of her. He wasn't far from coming, but he planned on them climaxing together, so he sped up, and distracted himself by staring into Scully's eyes. It didn't work well. Her nails scratched down his back, as he slid into her more quickly, their bodies grinding into each other, as they exchanged breaths, and scattered kisses. He could feel her walls tighten, and he knew he was just as closing to coming. "Fuck...Mulder" she groaned as she clenched her body as her second orgasm washed over her, and he came inside her. He pulled out of her and fell next to her, his arms wrapping around her body. She kissed him again, and they fell asleep together, bodies intertwined.


End file.
